matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Potato (Episode 4.3)
Tyndall contacts the General asking that the operation had to take care of retrieving the key to come see him to discuss a major change. Summary: The machines have marked my troops to the suppression, probably because of the role we played in the recovery of the key. This is not a surprise to me, but I wanted you to be the first to know. I studied the report of the operation, and I congratulate you on your success in this vital mission. My squad will be busy fighting against the machines, then Zion will have to deal more work against the Merovingian. Indeed, his troops are currently looking for even a moment to find the key. Tyndall will have more information for you. Good luck to you, soldier. In war, we can only rely on chaos, but I feel that I see you again before the end of all this. Break. Tyndall: We have some problems there. Apparently, the Merovingian is aware that we have recovered the key to Silver, and is actually doing one final attack to get it. The Exiles and the Merovingian operatives are about to attack our messengers throughout the City. We need your help to secure the road transport of the key. I send you to a team of Merovingian blocking the road. Shoot down as quickly as possible! The room is full of lupines, and human guards on the payroll of Merovingian. After having disposed of talent, he Tyndall contact for more information. Tyndall: Well done, soldier. We ... A moment. Our team carrying the key is under attack! Anome has personally led, but they are taken in by a group ambuche Merovingian. We can not let the Frenchman to take the key! Go to Anome and take the key! The operative rushes reinforcements. Arriving on the scene, he regrouped with two other zionites. Zionite Operative: Thank the Chosen, you are sir. Anome is hidden in the room next door with the key. They go every three to fight and taken by surprise by the sudden attack against the programs and humans are all the Merovingians conquered in spite of their excess. The soldier then went into the room where Anome. Anome: worry put a ****** time! Those idiots almost had me. I mean, I killed something like 30 of them but a sublime fighter like me can do so many thing you see? Ho the key ... Okay. Hmm ... I'm not supposed to thee ... No, nothing drops. Another time ... Here, and takes the approach. Niobe and tell her that I kept it warm! And I want to be there when she used! Security is also not too much right now. Tyndall: Good job, soldier. I'm glad you saved the key ... Anome and also, I suppose. It's up to you to give the key to Captain Niobe now, soldier. Zion counting on you! The soldier is thus the final straight to Captain Niobe, in order to end once and for all with this key story. Niobe: Did you do! I would be damned. Zion owe you a debt of gratitude. Let me see that key now. Good. Thank you again, operative, I will not forget it. If you see Anome, tell him to bring his big butt here. We'll have to open the bag of the General's quickly, before something else interrupts us. The key is now in the hands of Niobe, as she should've been from the beginning if Anome ... brief. All this for what it. Tyndall: The Merovingian and the Machines were both after the key, but you managed to get to Niobe. It's ... a real achievement and I just want to say I am honored to work with you. The contents of the bag is still unknown but surely Niobe will open soon. I'd share with you as quickly as possible whenever there is change. *''Episode 4.3: "Racing to grab the General's items'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.3) Category:Episode 4.3 Missions